This invention relates to vending machines and, in particular, to article storage unit devices used in the machines.
Generally speaking, vending machines are classified two types, one of which is one vending a kind of articles and the other being one vending two or more kinds of articles. The latter is provided with manually operated buttons for selecting kinds of articles.
In either type, the machine has an article storage device, article discharge means for discharging one article at a time from the storage device, and article transporting means for transporting the discharged article to an access station, in a machine cabinet.
It is required in vending machines that a number of articles can be stored in the article storage device to decrease the number of times of article feeding, or loading, operation.
Moreover, the machines are desired to be small in the volume, while a number of articles can be stored.
Furthermore, it is required that the article feeding operation is easy and ready.